Time to Ourselves
by Strikingzebra
Summary: After Chrom and Sumia leave to meet the new king of Plegia, and Morgan leaves for an internship, Robin and Lucina finally have some time to themselves, allowing them to catch up on certain "activities" and start making their family. A commission from Tumblr.


At the current moment, the castle of Ylissetol was bustling as servants scurry about, carrying luggage onto a carriage. Chrom and Sumia are rushing around, checking in on everything as they get ready for their trip, that they almost forgot about. "You got everything packed right sweetie?" Chrom asks as he carries a suitcase that's filled with clothes.

"Yes I did. You remember to bring the stuff for little Luci?" Sumia asks as she carries a tray of snacks. She rushes towards Chrom before letting out a loud yelp as she falls to the ground, the tray flying from her hands.

Chrom instinctively caught the tray with the tip of his foot, balancing it. "Wah!" He yelps before he loses his balance as well, falling on his back as the suitcase lands on his chest, with the tray of snacks landing on top of said suit case, knocking the wind out of his chest.

Sumia stumbles back up on her feet as she takes the tray and suitcase, before helping Chrom up. "I'm sorry honey, I know my clumsiness can get the best of me every now and then…" Sumia apologizes as Chrom gives her a hug.

"There's no need to apologize. It's a part of your character, and you're the woman that I married so I'll love your clumsiness." Chrom says with a dorky smile, causing Sumia to give a faint blush with a gentle giggle.

"Chrom you big dork." She says, as she punches his arm. "But you have the stuff for baby Luci, right?" She asks.

"Yes. It's already in the carriage."

"Diapers, Bottles, Pacifiers, clothes, Freddy-Bear and snacks?" Sumia lists, wanting to make sure they have everything.

"Yes yes dear. It's all accounted for." Chrom says with a chuckle as he picks up the suitcase and carries it to the carriage. "I don't see why we can't just stop at a bakery on the way and buy a tray of snacks for the new king of Plegia.

"Because Chrom, it wouldn't mean anything if we bought him snacks. When you make something with your own two hands, it has more meaning to it. It's saying that you took the time out of your day to make something for them." Sumia explains, checking the tray and sighing happily as she sees everything is still accounted for and none of the snacks are messed up.

"I suppose…" Chrom says as he loads everything onto the carriage, checking over everything one last time.

"You know, you wouldn't be in such a rush if you didn't forget about the meeting and woke up late." Remarks a calm, yet teasing voice from behind the royal couple.

"I don't need your remarks today Robin. I'm just glad that Morgan left for her apprenticeship last week instead of today… gods… things would have been really hectic…" Chrom says as he shakes his head, before shaking his long time friend's and son-in-law's hand.

Alongside Robin was his wife, Lucina, carrying the infant version of herself. Something that not many people can claim they're able to do. Lucina admits that it still feels weird to hold herself, but she's gotten used to it and loves playing with her youngerself. She gently boops Luci's nose, as the baby giggles happily, grabbing her finger and squeezing it tightly. "With a grip like that, you're going to be a strong swordswoman." Lucina says softly before handing her youngerself over to Sumia.

"How's Mommy's little girl doing?!" Sumia coos as she kisses Luci's face. She looks over to Lucina and smiles. "And how's Mommy's big girl doing?!" She says, kissing Lucina's cheek.

Lucina chuckles softly as Chrom gives his daughter a small kiss on her forehead. Robin crosses his arms and gives a fake pout. "What about me? I don't get anything?" He asks sarcastically.

"Oh fine, I can give you one too." Sumia giggly groans as she kisses Robin's cheek. "Come on Chrom, he wants a kiss too."

"I would prefer not." Chrom says throwing up his hands.

"Come on, can I have a kiss from Daddy?" Robin teases, giving Chrom his baby eyes that Lucina is used to seeing. Though it won't be as effective considering the fact that Robin has a huge smirk plastered on his face, enjoying the awkwardness that Chrom is radiating.

"How about I kiss you with the tip of Falchion?" Chrom blushes heavily, getting flustered.

"Hey, that can work too. I won't complain."

"Oh you two…" Lucina shakes her head with a smile on her face. "I pray that you two have a safe journey to Plegia."

"Hopefully this new king will have some sense of sanity and will actually be willing to talk and negotiate while not trying to steal the Fire Emblem." Robin says as he speaks his second language, sarcasm.

"From what I've heard, the new King has put in a lot of effort in helping to restore Plegia back to it's former glory before Gangrel. Of course Ylisse has been helping them with the reconstruction, but this will be our first official meeting to negotiate peace terms and maybe even setting up a trade route." Chrom explains, sighing happily at the coming peace on their continent. "Peace is finally upon us, and I couldn't be more thankful for that."

Sumia nods softly as she hugs Chrom's arm. "Thank you for seeing us out you two. I expect you two to be quite busy~" Sumia says with a knowing wink on what Robin and Lucina most likely plan on doing while they have the castle to themselves.

The truth is, Robin and Lucina have been trying to have some adult fun with one another but they keep on getting either disrupted as they start doing it, or they've been busy with other duties that they have. With Morgan gone, one obstacle was out of the way and all that's left was for Chrom and Sumia to go away, allowing them to finally have some private one on one time.

"Busy? With what? They'll most likely just be training and reading. Nothing special." Chrom says, oblivious to what Sumia meant, which is most likely for the better.

Sumia simply rolls her eyes as she pushes her husband onto the carriage. "Well will you look at the time! We have to get going! Lest we want to be late!" Sumia laughs as she blows kisses to Robin and Lucina. She soon gets into the carriage as well, ready to leave. She straps Luci into a safety seat, wanting to make sure that should anything happen, Luci will be safe. "Farewell! Take care of the castle!" Sumia waves as the carriage starts to go on it's way.

"So long you two. Stay on your best behavior." Chrom says with a wink at the small little joke he made.

"Father, I'm 24. I'm nearly older than you." Lucina says with a sigh, a small smile gracing her face. "But have a safe trip Father and Mother."

"This time travel nonsense still hurts my head…" Robin groans as he rustles his hair before waving goodbye to the royal couple. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"You heard him Sumia, that means I can't kiss you during this trip." Chrom teases the Queen, gently nudging her shoulder jokingly as he chuckles.

Sumia gently and playfully slaps his cheek, rolling her eyes at her dork of a husband. "I swear Chrom… I'm the only one that could love you for all of… this." Sumia says motioning towards him.

"You just motioned towards all of me." Chrom replies. Sumia rolls her eyes once more and tenderly kisses Chrom on his lips.

Once the royal carriage has left the courtyard, Robin and Lucina give a deep sigh as they hug each other. "Finally, now we have some peace, quiet and some alone time." Robin says relieved as he rests his head on Lucina's shoulders.

Lucina chuckles softly to herself as she runs her hands through Robin's thick and silky white hair. "Indeed. It'll feel nice to have all this time to ourselves. We can use this time to finally relieve some built up tension, while also starting to create our family." Lucina says with a small blush gracing her cheeks. "Not that Morgan isn't already a part of our family!" Lucina tries to correct herself, remembering their daughter from the future.

"Good thing Morgan isn't here to hear you say that. Who knows how she would react." Robin coos, Lucina playing with his hair feeling like he's in heaven.

"She would probably say "Hey! I'm standing right here! I'm a part of your family! To be forgotten by my own mother and father! What cruel world is this?!"" Lucina acts, throwing out her best impression of her daughter, which is actually pretty dang good.

"Damn honey, that sounded a lot like Morgan. Guess I know where she gets her… Morganess from." Robin says with a chuckle.

"Oh I can't take all the glory, she gets some of it from you too my little tactician." Lucina smiles, pushing Robin softly so that they can walk to their room.

The two lovers make their way down the halls, passing by the various castle staff, who smiled at them, happy to see the adorable sight of the two lovers. For as far as the people know, Lucina is simply a cousin to Chrom from Valm, wielding the Falchion that the Hero King Alm used. Of course, should anyone decide to dig further into this issue, they'll easily see that it's not the case. But regardless of whether they believe Lucina is Chrom's cousin or not, the kingdom loves her for all her hardwork with the common folk, as well as having the reputation of being one of the fiercest warriors in all the lands. It only makes sense for Lucina to keep up that reputation in the bedroom as well.

Robin can attest to this, having had many sore joints after their excursions in the bedroom. But yet, Robin loves every moment of it. It feels comforting to have someone take charge instead, being able to rely on someone else besides himself. To be protected, to be ordered and commanded, it's something that he's always wanted.

The two lovebirds eventually made it to their room. They embrace each other warmly as they close and lock the door behind them. "Finally, nothing can cockblock us now~" Robin says with a smile as he kisses Lucina softly.

Lucina raises her eyebrows as he kisses her, before she pulls back. "What's cock blocking? I don't recall us ever having any roosters." Lucina asks, not understanding the term that Robin gave.

Robin gives a small chuckle as he reaches up to rustle Lucina's hair. "It's what Chrom, Sumia and Morgan have been doing to us, not allowing us some time to be alone." Robin explains, kissing Lucina once more.

"Oh! Well in that case, nothing can cock block us anymore!" Lucina says with eagerness as she brings Robin in close to her, kissing him roughly and hungrily on the lips. Her hands grab a small handful of his hair on the back of his head, while her other hand brings his hips closer to her. "I can finally have a chance to take the lead and protect~" Lucina coos as she gets back to kissing her husband with passion.

Robin lets out a soft moan as the two continue to kiss with the passion of a burning sun, the two of them stumbling back to their bed as Lucina lets out small little growls as she devours Robin with her love.

Robin starts to take off his cloak, only to be pushed away by Lucina, who smirks at him, shaking her finger at him. "Nah ah ah~ Not yet my little tactician. I want you to give me a show. Strip for me, strip for your Queen." Lucina commands, sitting up on the bed as she crosses her legs, a bright blush covering her face.

Robin blushes a deep scarlet red, as he huffs softly. "Luci honey, I just really wanna-"

"Are you trying to go against my orders? Well I guess we can wait till tomorrow night then if you don't want to play by my rules." Lucina interrupts as she starts to get up from the bed.

"W-wait wait! I'll do it." Robin takes a small step back. "You're my Queen after all, I was just a bit too eager."

Lucina smirks and sits back down, crossing her legs as she taps her foot on the ground. "That's what I thought you would say. I have you read like a book. Now take off that cloak. It must be hot for you, though don't discard it immediately, put it to the side for a moment." Lucina orders, smiling as Robin starts to take off his cloak.

He slowly shrugs the coat off of his shoulders, pulling his left arm out of the left sleeve slowly, before repeating the motions with his right arm. He lays his cloak down on the bed and presents himself to Lucina. "What would you like for me to take off next my Queen?" Robin asks, giving her a formal bow as he starts getting into character more.

"Next I want you to take off your boots. You're in the presence of your Queen and she wishes for you to not track in any mud into her royal chambers." Lucina commands, giggling a bit to herself. She's far from being selfish, she's altruistic to a fault. But she must admit, acting like this is quite fun. Just as long as she makes sure not to act like this outside the bedroom.

Robin crouches down and begins to undo the straps that keep his boots on tight and snug. Once they were undone, he slowly pulled them off with his hands instead of his usual kicking them off with his feet. He wants to make sure that his Queen is satisfied with the show, and so he must take his time. He stomps his feet on the warm wool rug that lined Lucina's room.

Lucina nods her head, rubbing her chin as she watches Robin intensely. "Good good… ditch the belts and shirt now my little tactician."

Robin nods with a bright blush as he unbuckles his belts, before sliding them off his person. He reaches towards the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting it up his body, bending his back and flexing his chest muscles for Lucina to watch as he strips. Lucina bites her lower lip, a faint blush on her cheeks as she eyes Robin's body. Were she to have cash right now, she would almost definitely make it rain.

Robin continues to lift his shirt up and once it was above his pecs, Lucina commands him to stop. She gets up from the bed and slowly walks towards Robin, her hips swaying back and forth. Though it's not like that Robin can see this, considering that his shirt is concealing his vision. "Don't you dare put your shirt down." Lucina warns as she stands over Robin. She kneels down and runs her hand over his well-toned, though scared body. She smirks at Robin's soft gasps as she traces over a few of his scars, knowing each and every single story to each scar. She gives one kiss to a fairly large scar that he got when he took an arrow for Lucina.

The kiss sends shivers down his spine as he lets out a slightly louder gasp. That spot is one of his more sensitive spots, and Lucina always knows just how to treat them. "Luci honey…" Robin murmurs as his arms shake a bit, yet Lucina doesn't answer him as she trails her kisses up and kisses in between his pecs, before gently sucking on one of his nipples. "Lucina…" Robin calls out once more, only for her to suck on his nipple harder, causing the tactician to let out a louder gasp, trying his hardest to muffle his moan. "M-My Queen…" He says as Lucina finally stops sucking his nipple and looks up to him, having waiting to hear those words.

"Yes my little love bird?" Lucina asks as she caresses his abs.

"C-can I take my shirt off please… my arms are getting tired of being up like this."

"O-oh um yes you can." Lucina tells him, going back to the bed and sitting back down, her eyes glued on Robin.

Robin gives a thankful sigh as he takes his shirt off and tosses it on the ground carelessly, stretching and waving his arms to get the aches to disappear. "I assume you want me to remove my trousers next, right?" Robin asks, already knowing the answer.

Lucina nods her head with a cocky smile. "Correct. You certainly know how to please me my little tactician~" Lucina coos as she swings one leg back and forth methodically.

Robin wastes no time in ditching his pants, getting excited to get close to the good part. He hobbles around on one foot as he tries to take his pants off, much to Lucina's amusement. Once he was done he starts moving towards Lucina only for her to gently push him away. "You rushed to get your pants off. I want you to do it again, but this time much slower so I can enjoy the show." Lucina tells him with a stern look.

Robin let's out a groan. "Come on Luci… I just want to do it…"

"I do too. But we're doing this my way, as you should know by now." Lucina reminds Robin as he puts his pants back on.

Once Robin has his pants back on, he starts to slowly and seductively remove them, wiggling his hips back and forth as he does so, giving Lucina the show that she wants. Lucina inspects Robin's figure as blushes more and more. To tell the truth, she's beyond flustered right now. Were it not for the fact that she's in character right now, she would be stumbling over her words.

Robin gives another sigh as he starts to take his pants off, much slower this time, turning so that his rear faces Lucina, allowing her to see his "assets". As his pants slowly trail down his body, Lucina gets up from the bed and firmly spanks Robin's exposed bum, causing the tactician to let out a small yelp in surprise. He may have a calm, collected and a slight snarky attitude when he's outside, but bring him inside with his beloved, that's where he shows his true colors. "Luci… you know not to touch the goods…" Robin says as he finishes taking off his pants.

"I know, but I simply couldn't help myself. It's just… so good to finally see this again, now go get your cloak~" Lucina purrs.

Robin does as he's told, going over to his cloak that was folded up neatly on the chair and puts it on, his cloak being the only fabric of clothing that he has on. Lucina stares at the image, her face, somehow getting even redder. She smirks at the sight, giving him a thumbs up as a small droplet of blood can be seen slowly dripping out of Lucina's nostril. "You're looking just like how Morgan did when she saw Inigo and Gerome man handling each other." Robin chuckles, enjoying the reaction he's getting out of his normally stoic wife.

Lucina shakes her head and wipes her nose, shaking off what Robin said as she continues to gently caress his rear, before giving it a firm squeeze. She walks her slender fingers up Robin's back, sending shivers down his spine, while her free hand gives a firm squeeze to his groin. "I see someone is getting excited to see me~" She whispers in his ear with a sultry voice, ending her whisper with a flick of her tongue. She grabs Robin by the shoulder, dragging him to the bed and throwing him down onto it, pinning his arms as she leans over him and starts to kiss his neck roughly.

Robin lets out small gasps and moans, as his arms struggle against Lucina's arms, trying to break free so that he can hold onto something, but she was simply too strong. His legs start to kick up some of the sheets, as they move on their own from Lucina devouring his neck, though he tries his best to not kick Lucina, though it's hard to focus on doing that when your wife is kissing you in one of your more sensitive spots.

Lucina goes from her deep kisses, to gently nibbling on his skin, leaving small hickies in her wake that Robin will have to hide later. She removes herself from Robin's neck as she looks down at him, lust lighting up her gentle gaze. She smiles softly and lets Robin go before standing up proudly and looking down at him. "Undress me… come on and get up. Undress your Queen." Lucina commands, awaiting Robin's cooperation.

Robin sighs, a small smile gracing his face as he does love to undress his Queen. He gets up and gently approaches Lucina, taking a gentle grip on the hem of her tunic as he slowly lifts it up her chest. Lucina raises her arms so that he can have an easier time taking off her clothes. He lifts the cobalt tunic over her shoulders and throws it down to the ground where his clothes laid. Next was Lucina's undershirt that. He grabs it by the hem as well, lifting it up above her chest, before removing it and tossing it on the floor.

Once her tunic and under shirt was removed, Robin stared at Lucina's well-toned and slightly muscular body in awe, like he does every single time. Her body has several large scars gracing her body, showing that she's well versed in battle, but that only adds more to her beauty, showing what kind of woman that Lucina is. A woman that will never give up on a fight, no matter how much harm she's come into, as long as there are people that needs protecting, she will protect them. One can not fault Robin for finding that aspect of her attractive. Robin smiles up to Lucina, as he starts to take off Lucina's leggings and panties together, sliding the fabric down her toned legs.

Once they were off, Robin continues to admire Lucina's body, utterly speechless at her Amazon Goddess like body as he couldn't help himself but to worship her body, kissing her arms, her neck and her abs. Lucina lets out a small chuckle, gently running her hand through his hair as she hums softly while her husband worships her. She cherishes how doting Robin is, how much love he gives her and is unafraid to show it, it makes her feel at peace.

When Lucina was ready to move on to the fun stuff, she pushes Robin away and onto the bed. Robin gives a small oof, as he presents himself to his Queen. Lucina chuckles at her husband as she slowly climbs on top of him, her rear hovering over his face, giving Robin a clear view of her folds. Lucina slowly lowers her hips as she strokes Robin's member, before gripping it firmly and pumping it softly. Lucina grinds her hips on Robin's face, silently commanding him to get to work and lick her folds.

Robin does as she wishes, licking from one end of her pussy to the other end, causing the Ylissean Princess to let out a soft moan. Lucina waits for a moment as Robin continues to lick her vagina, enjoying his efforts to please her. She gently grasps one of her breasts, letting out a soft sigh intermingled with a moan. Once she was satisfied, she leans down and puts Robin's member into her mouth, twirling her tongue around the tip, flicking it before she takes more into her mouth. She hums into Robin's member, giggling as she hears Robin moaning into her nether regions.

Lucina takes more of Robin's cock into her mouth, going all the way down to the base of the shaft as she sucks on it, slurping noises filling the bedroom. She takes her free hand and starts to fondle Robin's balls, gently squeezing them as she continues to pleasure her husband.

Robin's legs twitch at the added sensations as he moans loudly into Lucina's pussy, sticking his tongue inside her folds and licking her in a figure eight motion, making sure that he licks over her clit. Lucina moans loudly at Robin's movements, thankful that her moans are being muffled by Robin's little friend.

The two lovers continue to pleasure one another, the aroma of their combined musk starting to fill the room, they'll have to air it out later but right now all they want to do is focus on one another. Eventually, Lucina decided that this was enough foreplay, so with a pop, she pulls her mouth up and off of Robin's cock, as she lifts her hips off his face, the tactician taking in deep breaths, having had a slightly hard time breathing under Lucina's bum.

The princess turns around and looks down at Robin, her eyes, while still full of lust, now show her devoted love to him. Robin's eyes too show his immense love for his wife as Lucina leans down and kisses him passionately, slowly lowering her hips and grinding on Robin's shaft. Robin moans into the kiss, Lucina's warm nether regions causing his member to twitch under her weight.

Lucina breaks the kiss and lifts her hips up, one hand going down to his member as she guides it into her, slowly taking the tip in before quickly lowering her hips down to meet his hips, taking all of his length inside with only a small sigh. She smiles down at Robin, caressing his face as she raises her hips before lowering them, starting to make a steady rhythm with her thrusts.

Robin meets Lucina's thrusts with his own, gently thrusting in rhythm with his beloved, the slaps of their skin softly echoing through the room as Robin moans softly. Lucina leans back down to kiss her little tactician with passion, cupping his cheeks as she hums into the kiss. Robin wraps his arms around Lucina's back, bringing her in close as he hugs her tightly, not wanting to separate.

The blue haired princess steadily increases her speed, as her beloved increases his own speed to keep up with her and not throw off their rhythm. Robin's hands grab at Lucina's back, running up and down her back as Lucina deepens the kiss and forces Robin's mouth open with her tongue so that their tongues can dance eloquently with each other. Robin lets Lucina's tongue take the lead, as they hug and dance around Robin's mouth, licking every crook and cranny. It's been a long time since they were able to dance like this, and Lucina was going to make sure to savor every moment of this.

In-between thrusts, Lucina sways her hips back and forth gasping softly as she feels his member moving and pulsating inside of her, knowing that he's soon to release. She breaks the kiss and giggles at him. "Go ahead and release your love inside of me dear~" She tells him, increasing her pace to get him to release.

Robin moans louder and louder as he tries to keep up and with one last thrust, he releases inside of his wife, releasing weeks of pent up love deep in her womb, hoping that this will let them be able to start making their family. Lucina can feel the warm seed filling her up, as she lets out a happy sigh, kissing Robin softly but with passion. Her insides grip tightly onto Robin's member, milking out all of his sperm.

Once Robin was done, the two lovers looked at each other softly. "I forgot how amazing that felt… I love you so much Lucina." Robin says with passion.

"I love you too my little tactician." Lucina returns, kissing him softly before moving her hips up and down again.

Robin gives a small pant and decides to roll with it, after all he doesn't want the fun times to end just yet either. He starts to thrust into Lucina, albeit weakly, but still keeping up to her pace. Lucina notices this and gently pushes his hips down with her hands. "Rest easy for now, let me do it." Lucina tells him as she bounces on his dick faster, letting out a soft moan.

Robin moans in response as he utters out a broken, "Okay…" Robin always has been more of a moaner than Lucina, sometimes Lucina can go an entire session without letting out a single moan. It's not that she's not enjoying it, she is. It's more of that she prefers to keep quiet, a habit that she's always carried over from her past. Robin however, has never been afraid to tell what he's feeling in the moment. Or is it because he can't hold it in? Whatever the case, he's always been more vocal during their lovemaking.

As Lucina bounces up and down harder and faster, Robin's hand trails up her firm abs, to gently grope her breasts. While they may be small, they're still lovely and perfect. He wouldn't change a single thing about them, despite his wife's protests. He gently kneads the squishy flesh, his warm hands warming up Lucina's chest as she smiles down at him, placing her hands-on top of his, giving them a firm grip as she urges Robin to continue what he's doing.

While Robin was massaging her breasts, Lucina picks up the speed even faster, grabbing Robin by the shoulders and bringing him up to the chest as they adjust their position for her to be on his lap. Once they were all adjusted, Lucina pushes Robin's head into her breasts, silently commanding him to suck on the fleshy mounds.

Robin eagerly obliges, taking one of her nipples into his mouth as he starts to gently suckle on it, moaning softly as Lucina's movements continue to fill his body with pleasure. Lucina gasps softly as she hums into Robin's hair, her hand running through his silky white locks.

Lucina increases the speed of her movements, as Robin moans into her breast, allowing Lucina to feel the vibrations spread out through her body. She gives a long sigh, enjoying the love she was getting from Robin as it made her feel better about her smaller bust.

Robin switches from one tit to the other, giving it some much needed attention. His free hand goes up to the abandoned breast, massaging it as to tell it that he hasn't forgotten about it. Lucina responds to this by going faster and faster, the gentle pats of their flesh meeting each other crescendoing into loud slaps. Despite the muffle that's in his mouth, Robin's moans can be heard echoing throughout the room. Lucina chuckles at her husband as she can feel him start to pulse once again, signaling that he's about to burst soon. "Don't cum just yet. Your Queen demands you to hold it in." She orders, whispering in his ear before nibbling on it.

While Lucina couldn't see it, Robin's eyes widened due to the order. He's never been good at holding it in, and Lucina knows this. 'Why must you do this to me my love…' he thought to himself as he moans once more into Lucina's breast.

Lucina, despite the order she gave him, moves her hips back and forth while increasing her movement, trying her best to get Robin to cum. She gives Robin an evil grin, enjoying his struggle to keep tight. "Oh my little tactician, you're trying so hard to keep your Queen happy and obey her commands. But I can feel your resolve weakening, you're going to burst soon, and you know what happens when you fail one of my orders~" Lucina reminds, a hint of evil in her voice. She loves when she gets into this persona, as does Robin. It never fails to send shivers down his spine.

Robin lets out a muffled moan of acknowledgement, knowing what Lucina meant should he fail, and personally, he doesn't want to fail today. Maybe some other day, but not today. As he struggles to keep from bursting, he lets go off Lucina's breasts and looks up to his Queen. "You're evil, you know that?" He remarks, finishing his sentence with a loud moan.

"No need to point out the obvious my little tactician~ I just love to see you struggle to compose yourself~" Lucina coos, gently tracing her fingers up and down his back as Robin wriggles in her grasp. "Though, I must say, you're doing far better than I expected." She remarks with a pout. She shrugs her shoulders and goes as fast as she possibly can, trying her hardest to get Robin to climax.

Robin lets out a loud screaming moan, as it's starting to hurt from holding it in for so long. Despite all this, he's not going to give up until Lucina says those three words. "L-Lucina!" he moans loudly.

Lucina, seeing his resolve lets out a soft moan as she leans down to his ear, whispering those three words that Robin was desperate to hear. "Go ahead dear~" And with that, the gates burst open as Robin moans loudly, releasing himself deep inside of her womb. If she didn't get pregnant from before, she's guaranteed to now. Lucina lets out a long happy sigh as Robin's climax causes her to climax herself, her warm juices squirting onto Robin's lap and soaking the bed sheets underneath them. Her hips moves by themselves, trying it's best to squeeze out the rest of Robin's sperm as her own climax nears the end.

Once the two were done exchanging their love, Robin lays down on the bed with an audible thud. "That… felt great… gods it's been so long…" Robin pants, his glistening chest rising and falling from all the activity. Lucina, however, didn't appear to be done just yet. She pulls herself out of Robin, pushing his legs up over him. "L-Luci? What are you doing?" He asks, as he starts to piece together what she's doing.

"I SAY WHEN IT ENDS!" She shouts with vigor, getting into an Amazon Position, as she thrusts herself on to Robin's cock. She wastes no time thrusting with great speeds, as she holds Robin with a firm death grip his ankles.

Robin couldn't help but moan in surprise, as he's never been in this position before. He feels so vulnerable in this position, it makes it feel like he's being used as a toy for Lucina, and he's loving every single second of this. He grips tightly onto the bed sheets, so tight that he could feel the threads of the fabric starting to tear apart, all the while Lucina continues to use his body for her pleasure.

Lucina's face is covered in lust as she looks down at Robin, her lustful smile shifting to a loving one as she stares at his face. With each thrust of her hips, Lucina can see his upper body jerk softly from the force. She admits that this position was only something she saw in a book that she borrowed from Severa, and she wanted to try it ever since then.

Lucina only stops for a moment or two to get herself readjusted as she starts thrusting back into Robin once more. "How are you liking this position dear?" She asks, wanting to see what he thinks of it. All that Robin could say was a series of moans as he squirms around wildly. Lucina giggles at the sight, biting her lip as she says. "I'll take that as a yes~"

Lucina's speed increases to as fast she could possibly go as Robin's member twitches once more, signaling his release. Lucina moves her hands from his ankles down to his waist, gripping firmly onto his butt as she doesn't give up on her motions. "I can feel you getting close Robin, go ahead and let it all go inside of me. Let me drain the last bit of your sperm so that we can start our family." She tells him, her voice filled with love, a small tinge of lust still lingering.

Robin could only respond with a moan and a nod as he releases himself inside of Lucina for the last time tonight, his warm seed going into her womb while Lucina thrusts, milking out the last few drops that Robin was shooting out. Robin's moans decrease in volume and pitch, becoming a gentle murmur as he pants heavily.

Once his dick was done performing it's duty and releasing his sperm inside of his wife, Lucina pulls off of his member and looks down at Robin lovingly, seeing that he has fallen asleep. She gently caresses his cheek, knowing that she made him pass out. "Oh my love, our family will be starting soon. I can guarantee it. For now, rest up my dear little tactician, for tomorrow we have plenty of activities to do. I love you." Lucina serenades, stroking some of his bangs out of his face as she kisses his forehead.

The princess lays down next to her husband, scooping him up in her arms and holding him close to her. She gives him one last kiss on his cheek, causing Robin to smile softly in his sleep, as she too succumbed to rest.


End file.
